1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, which uses liquid crystals.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus uses liquid crystals in a mesomorphic phase between a liquid phase and a solid phase. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer, in which liquid crystals are aligned, is interposed between the two substrates.
Since the liquid crystals have dielectric anisotropy, the alignment of the liquid crystals changes when an electric field is applied thereto. In addition, since the liquid crystals have refractive anisotropy, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal display apparatus varies according to the alignment state of the liquid crystals. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display apparatus adjusts the alignment of the liquid crystals using an electric field and an image corresponding to the alignment state of the liquid crystals may be displayed.
The two substrates of the liquid crystal display apparatus are provided with electrodes thereon that generate an electric field to be applied to the liquid crystals. Different voltages are provided to the electrodes, creating an electric field that is applied to the liquid crystals. However, the two substrates are provided with a variety of conductive patterns thereon in addition to the electrodes. For example, metal interconnections may be formed on the substrates in order to transmit signals. The electric field may be distorted by the conductive patterns. If the electric field is distorted, the alignment of the liquid crystals may deteriorate, such that images are not properly displayed and image quality is degraded.